


På en bänk

by Xx_m3_xX



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_m3_xX/pseuds/Xx_m3_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putin och Stalin sitter på en bänk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	På en bänk

Putin och Stalin sitter på en bänk. De är kära små pojkar. Putin är 15, Stalin är 17. Stalin vill berätta hur han känner för Putin men han vet inte hur. Putin har samma dilemma och har en ros i väskan ämnad för Stalin.  
Stalin tar mod till sig och vänder sig mot Putin och säger:  
”Vill du döda 60 miljoner människor med mig?”  
”Ja, älskling.” Putin ser beundrande på Stalin och tar hans hand i sin.

SLUT


End file.
